


【暴卡】與世界相遇（猛毒真人電影同人）

by yocool



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 其實這段是寫卡爾頓遇到小女孩之後被暴動上身（？）但是那個之後的劇情我記不太清楚了，所以後面全是掰的！內容與電影不符。（舊文備份）





	【暴卡】與世界相遇（猛毒真人電影同人）

**Author's Note:**

> CP：暴動X卡爾頓  
分級：如果吃人算限制級的話，那就是限制級  
非常重要的注意事項：作者最近久病厭世，角色OOC嚴重。如果是想看兩位總裁相親相愛的人，現在可以按上一頁了。

人類是一種追求自我毀滅的生物，他厭惡人類。人類這種個體，從出生就註定死亡，從基因就埋下了自我毀滅的機制。所有生物都想活下去，只有人類除外。破壞生存環境，榨乾最後一滴資源，人類在追求自我毀滅的同時，也在拉著地球陪葬。是的，他，卡爾頓．德瑞克，並不在乎人命，因為一切都是人類自找的。他想要的是擺脫這種命運，擺脫註定的末日。他想嗎？

科幻片總是這麼演，從外太空帶回來的細菌、昆蟲、細胞、生物等等，最終都會造成人類世界無法挽回的毀滅。他說服了那群太空人，那些容器及共生體都是非常安全的，他安撫了他們的不安，讓他們把外星生物帶回來。他其實不知道，他沒想到太空船會迫降，或許他考慮過這個可能性，只是他忽視了。

有時候他會看著那些流體生物入迷，如此美麗又與眾不同的生命形態，超越人類的高等生物。但是一次又一次的實驗失敗，他不敢伸手，他絕對不是那種會自殺的人，他只敢摸著玻璃罐，想像牠們會說什麼。

他看到了那個小女孩，他想，該死的警衛去哪裡了？然後共生體撲向他，沒有機會反應，他想著自己會不會死掉？要多久會死？共生體沒入後，他想要大口喘息，但是他沒有，他的身體不受控制，連自己的五臟六腑好像不是自己的了。

『弱雞，人類。你還不會死，你對我還有用處。』他聽到了共生體的聲音。

共生體把人類的語言說得非常標準，不知道是經過了多久的學習。這種高智商又精於生存的生物，比人類更為高等。他一直是對的。意識到這件事情，他的內心感到欣喜。但很快的，他聽見了眾多腳步聲。自從發生上次的事件，實驗室的安保有修改過，警報聲被換掉，以便讓警衛快速接近目標。

四周的狀況一目了然，地上趴著小孩的屍體，沒有其他人，警衛的槍口會對著誰？很清楚的答案。

「停停停，等一下，我是德瑞克，你們把槍放下！」他舉起雙手。他可以移動，說話了，共生體沒有繼續控制他。

警衛們議論紛紛，有些人看到孩子的屍體，不願意放棄戒備，少數紅點還在他身上。

『他們可不怎麼信任你這個老闆，哼。』那個聲音輕蔑地笑了，這是他的詭計。

自由十分短暫，他身上湧出銀色流體，像是突然沉入水中一樣，但視角卻漸漸變高，警衛慌亂得舉起槍，卻沒幾聲槍響，銀光在他眼前晃了幾下，所有人都身首分離。而他不受控制的身體卻把頭撿起來吞下去。

「OMG OMG OMG！」他腦中迴響著自己的驚呼，實際上卻沒有聲音。

『卡爾頓，鎮定！』他的反應讓共生體乾咳了幾聲。

「噢對，我先解除警報。」不受他控制的身體瞬間知道如何操作那些小鍵盤。「你……我該怎麼稱呼？能處理掉那些屍體嗎？」

『暴動』

「你好，暴動。」

他瞬間覺得自己是那個初見世面的基礎程序，對這個世界說Hello。

『你屬於我了，人類，確實可以把我看作你的全世界。』他可以感覺到暴動咧嘴在笑，『我有一個計畫，你要協助我。』

屍體被暴動吃完了，雖然那些咀嚼生肉的口感讓他非常抗拒，但是他沒有選擇。暴動潛回他體內，把收拾善後的事情都丟給他。他從工具間推出清掃機，血液和清潔劑混合成粉紅色的泡沫，然後被機器吸進去，機器經過的地方都恢復原本地面的顏色。

「我的天啊，我居然殺了這麼多人，一下子少了這麼多警衛該怎麼解釋？崔斯會處理嗎？我能跟他說實話嗎？」

『人類，你真的很懦弱。那些人都是我殺的。你這麼脆弱的心智，一直以來只會借刀殺人而已。』暴動嘲笑他。

『我一般會選擇完全控制宿主，而你，不用我控制，我們的目標一致，你也挺自動自發的。』大部分的宿主會被他嚇得失神，他如果不控制住他們，根本連一步都走不了。

「暴動，如果你希望我為你做些什麼，那以後不能再這麼吃人了。」他的語調平靜而有力，彷彿他的立場堅定絕不會讓步。他的內心卻在尖叫，他的思考停不下來，他短短時間就能想到幾百種可能步上的毀滅之路。

『我愛吃什麼就吃什麼。』

「你想回去你的星球，那就不能這麼明目張膽地吃，而且不要隨便吃掉我的員工，他們還有工作要做。」他的理由很有說服力。已經有人看不慣他輕視人命的態度了，可不能再讓人抓到自己什麼把柄，他不想坐牢，更不想被其他人當成實驗品。

『你快給我停下那些愚蠢的想法。』暴動不耐煩地說，『我不會讓其他人動你。』

他愣住了，停下了思考。以往都是他在安撫別人，費盡心思，讓事情順利完成。他擔起了所有決策，不斷在趕路。他從不冀望他人的諒解，也不奢求有誰會理解他。暴動知道他所有的想法，知道未來的路。他忽然可以拋開自身的一切，放下他給自己的重擔，只要完成他們的共同目標。

『縱使你是那麼弱小，愚蠢，神經質……你沒有精神分裂嗎？』

「沒有。」他嘴角上揚，「但是現在不確定了。」

『你別說謊啊！你的腦子有夠吵的！』

END


End file.
